The Only Reason
by decembaaqt14
Summary: James knows that he'll never get the only girl he's ever loved. Lily doesn't know how she feels about a boy who drives her crazy. JamesLily


Lily was sitting under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds going over her Transfiguration notes. It was a beautiful spring day and there was a light breeze blowing Lily's long, deep red hair into her face. Every few seconds she'd have to take her attention off her book and sweep it out of her eyes, so she could concentrate. Eventually, she conjured a hair tie & pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Her hair drove her crazy most of the time. It was very long and got in her way a lot and she had wanted to cut it for years. Unfortunately, her mother thought it was beautiful and had forbidden her to go near it with scissors or a cutting charm. Also, although unknown to her, most of the young boys at the school would be devastated if she hacked away her gorgeous locks.  
  
Suddenly, something across the grounds caught Lily's attention. By the lake, she saw a group of kids gathered around something she couldn't see, laughing. Curious about what was going on, she stood up and grabbed a branch on the tree that was closest to her and pulled herself up a little higher.  
  
"Oh Godric, I should've known," she whispered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
She saw James Potter pointing his wand at Severus Snape who was laying on the ground, twitching. Obviously, he had just hexed Snape and found what he had done particularly funny because he was laughing.  
  
Lily let go of the branch and let herself fall the short distance to her feet. She was sick of interfering with their stupid duels and fights, so she swore to herself never to get involved again. She sat back down on the grass and pulled a quill, a bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment out of her bag. Sucking on the end of the quill, she pondered how to start her essay.  
  
"All right, Evans?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw James standing in front of her, grinning. His three friends were just a short distance ahead of him and she saw they were heading for the castle.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, taking her quill out of her mouth. "Are you done making everyones' lives miserable?" But, he didn't answer her. He just stood there, arms folded over his chest.  
  
Ignoring him, Lily returned to her parchment and starting scratching down facts. She could feel his eyes on the top of her head and after a few minutes she looked back up and saw he hadn't moved at all.  
  
"What?" she snapped. But, he just continued to smile at her, his hazel eyes sparkling behind his silver-rimmed glasses. She watched as he looked over at the lake, messing up the back of his hair with his hand. Rolling her eyes, Lily returned to her work.  
  
She sat there for the longest time, quill poised over the parchment, staring at a page in her book, but not really taking in any of the words, waiting for James to walk away. When he finally did, she watched him stride up the castle out of the corner of her eye. She let out a sigh of relief and looked back down at her essay. But, Lily still couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Thanks a lot Potter," she growled as she threw her supplies back into her bag. He had ruined her concentration, so she had no other choice, but to give up on her work for the moment and head back up to the castle.

* * *

"Dammit," James muttered as he walked into the Gryffindor common room, throwing himself onto the couch seated in front of the fire.  
  
"I guess things didn't go too well with Lily, eh mate?" asked Sirius, looking up from his game of exploding snap with Peter, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"She just looked at me like I was an annoying pest she wanted to kill."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was a real party!" James cried sarcastically.  
  
Sirius stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to his best friend. Looking down at him from behind the couch, he said, "maybe it's just not meant to be."  
  
James opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly, Lily walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Talking about me?" she asked coolly, setting her bag down next to the couch James was sitting in and giving him a piercing look.  
  
Sirius gave his friend a sympathetic smile and then walked back over to his game of exploding snap.  
  
"What does it matter?" James asked casually.  
  
"You guys!" cried Jessica, one of Lily's friends, over from where she was studying with Remus. "Can you please just leave each other alone? You're driving everyone crazy. Nobody likes to see you fight."  
  
"We're not fighting," James told her. "We're having a conversation."  
  
"It'll turn into a fight," Remus added. "It always does."  
  
James threw his friend a dirty look. He hated it when Remus was right, which was pretty much all the time.  
  
"Fine. We just won't talk anymore."  
  
"Works for me," Lily spat.  
  
"What is your problem?" James yelled, throwing his hands up in disgust. "What the hell have I done to deserve this?"  
  
"The moment you came to this school and decided that you had the right to do whatever you want!" Lily's face was turning red as her voice got louder. "You think you're better then everyone else and you let us all know it!"  
  
"Bloody hell you two!" Sirius stood up, his hands balled into fists at his side. "Just shut up!"  
  
Lily and James both fell silent, but continued to glare at each other. Then, finally, after a long silence, Lily spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Why don't you go bother some other girl and just leave me alone?" With that, she grabbed her bag and raced up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.  
  
James just mouthed silently at her dissapearing back because, for once, he couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. The next one will definently be longer. I just thought this was the best way to end it. Read & Review.


End file.
